


Patience and Apples

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 16:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: Mulder shows Scully the importance of patience and relaxation with a story about apples.





	Patience and Apples

Scully came out of the bedroom to find Mulder facing the sink in just his boxer briefs. "Humm, not bad." She says under her breath.

Mulder jumps at the sound almost cutting his finger in the process. “Scully, give a guy some warning will you!”

She walks the rest of the way into the kitchen stopping just short of touching him and raises up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. “You're an FBI Agent. Shouldn't you be a little more aware of your surroundings?”

Mulder shivers from her warm breath in his ear and what he believes are the tips of her nipples grazing his naked back. He gingerly places the knife and apple he was peeling on the counter and spins around to grasp her hips. 

Scully is surprised by his sudden move but squeals in delight as he scoops her up and places her on the counter next to the stove. He looks at her flushed face and tousled hair. His eyes darken as they follow the column of her neck to her gaping robe. Scully is steadily watching his expression as it changes from joy to possessiveness to lust. It makes her mouth go dry and breathing shallow. One thing is for sure, Mulder's single-mindedness is not lost on her body.

Mulder lowers his mouth to the curve of her neck and runs his tongue along her skin to the hollow of her throat, his hands sliding down to the loose tie of her robe. “Miss Scully, is this how you dress to entertain all your guests? 

“No,” she breathes. “Just the special ones.” 

The robe falls open to expose her naked body. “Fuck, Scully. How was I ever able to live without seeing you like this. You're so beautiful.” His lips brush her collarbone and suck against her salty skin. He can feel her pulse quicken under his touch. 

How did he get so lucky, he thinks as his hands skim inside her open robe and up to brush her taut nipples. 

“Mulder, please.” She begs, rocking her hips to get closer to his body. 

“Miss Scully, you sound desperate, wanton. Didn't I service you just a few hours ago? I believe you screamed my name.”

She should be embarrassed, she should slap him for being so crude but instead she grabs at his shoulders and pulls him closer. She opens her legs wider and hooks her feet behind his hips. His cock is hard and straining against his underwear when it makes contact with her wet folds. “Aww!” She cries.

“Christ, Scully.” Are his last words as he captures her mouth and leans her back on the counter. 

Their kiss is sloppy and frenzied. Lips, tongues and teeth fighting for dominance. Scully is using her toes to push his boxers down past his hips as he works his left hand under her back to draw her closer. 

Scully is steadily rocking her pelvis against his, while she gropes at his body trying to bring him closer. 

Mulder chuckles. “Scully, baby. Relax I'm not going anywhere.” He pulls her up to sit on the edge of the counter and slides his hands under her backside . He hoists her up and she yelps before tightening her arms and legs around his body. 

Mulder reaches out and picks up the apple and knife from the counter and heads through her apartment towards the bedroom.

Scully barely registers his movements, lost in the skin of his neck. She is kissing and licking his body as he carries her to the bedroom. Once there Mulder lowers Scully on the bed and she scoots to the middle, only then seeing the apple in his hand.

Her eyes are dark, her chest is rapidly rising and falling and her skin is flushed with arousal. She pinches her brow, “Mulder, is this really a time for a snack?”

“Well Scully, in an effort to show you the benefits of relaxing and enjoying the 'ride’ as it were, I thought I might tell you a story about apples.” A smirk plays across his face as he witnesses the highest eyebrow arch he has ever seen. 

“Really, Mulder? Apples.” She sighs.

“Yep. Just hear me out, Scully. You won't be disappointed.”

Mulder sits close to her body, his hip brushing hers. He picks up the apple and knife off the nightstand and begins slowly cutting a slice out of the fruit. 

“Scully, did you know some apple tree varieties take 5 years to bare fruit?”

The apple is juicy and a drop lands on her shoulder. Mulder takes the slice and runs it along her parted lips before slipping it past his own. As he chews he leans down to kiss away the juice on her shoulder. 

Scully shivers at the contact and her breath quickens. Mulder cuts another slice and this time a drop of juice lands in the hollow of her throat. 

“Patience, Scully. Five years is a long time to wait for an apple.” This time he licks the liquid from her body and she moans.

“Can you imagine all of the things that happened to that tree in five years?” He whispers and eats the next slice. Mulder cuts another wedge from the fruit and several drops land on her right breast. 

“Mulder.” She breathes

“Yes, Scully. So many things.” He leans in and begins to clean the juice off her skin as he continues his story. “Rain,” Lick “Wind,” Nip “Sun,” Suck “Snow.” Kiss

All those things were important to make the tree strong. “Slow and steady, Scully.” His tongue brushes across her hard nipple and she cries out grasping for his body to hold him in place. 

Mulder pulls back. “No, no, relax. Let me finish.” His next slice causes a stream of liquid to run down her stomach and pool in her navel. Her back arches off the bed at the sensation. Mulder drags the piece he just cut down the trail the juice left and dips it into the pool at the end. He pops the fruit in his mouth and lets his tongue follow the line of the fruit. 

“Scully,” Goosebumps raise on her skin and she lets out a shuddering breath. “All those things are important to, in the end, make a perfect apple. Sweet, juicy, tangy and tart.” Mulder cuts the core away and the last drops of juice slip into her light curls and down her folds. 

Scully gasps at the feeling and Mulder drops the core and knife back in the bedside table. He moves down her body, chewing the last piece. He swallows and watches her hips roll and buck under his gaze. 

“You see Scully, patience.” He licks the curve at her hip. “Savor the moment.” He moves to her other hip and gently nips her skin. 

Scully is whimpering and begging to any deity that will help her. He moves his hands to spread her thighs. “Time made that apple, Scully” His thumbs part the folds.  
He leans in to swipe his tongue along her opening. 

She screams out and finally makes purchase on his hair. He chuckles and runs his tongue along her again, this time circling her clit. Just as she is relaxing into his touch, he pulls back. 

“Slow,” he sucks her clit between his lips. “Steady,” he slides a finger into her body and pumps a steady rhythm. 

Scully is so close. Her legs are trembling and she pulls his hair to keep him in place. Mulder adds a second finger and she's gone. 

Scully's hips arch off the bed and her mouth opens in a silent scream. Mulder watches in fascination as she comes. This is a sight he will never tire of as long as he lives. 

Scully lays boneless and he slips off the bed to remove his boxers. He is glad they have been at it hot and heavy the last few days, otherwise he would have probably lost it in the kitchen. 

Scully opens one eye and sees Mulder leaning over her, his tongue poised to take her left nipple in his mouth. “Mulder.” She sighs, that was... was, well, God... I haven't ever,”

“Scully, very eloquent words. Hits me right here.” He quips, patting his chest. “But if you don't mind, I have a little something I'd like to take care of.” 

“Just a little something, Mulder?” Scully questions and Mulder looks down at his rock hard dick and grins.  
“Oh, Mulder,” she pouts, as she pulls him down on the bed, straddling his hips before sinking down on his length. “Let me tell you a story.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! And thanks for reading!


End file.
